Fractura
by Rey de Picas
Summary: Sella no entendió cómo es que estaba en aquel estado de bucle. Pero, si quería salir de aquella repetición de la guerra, tenía que ir por la única persona que podía ganar, el titiritero, Archer. One-shot.


Solo…ayúdame…por favor…

¿Una maldición?

Quizá eso fuese, después de todo ¿Este que número de reintento iba?

Ha, maldecía por completo al idiota rubio semi dios con el cual tenía que lidiar en casi todas las rutas posibles.

Pero no importaba, decimo, o vigésimo.

No podía dejarla.

No cuando cada vez que la veía morir.

Era más dolorosa que la anterior.

Porque cada vez que Illya moría, entonces.

Una parte dentro suyo le gritaba que no iba a poder vivir nunca libre así.

― ¿Sella? Estas poniendo un rostro raro otra vez ―Sella parpadeó mientras que giraba el cuello viendo a su amiga de siempre, su compañera en todo, menos en ese maldito bucle, envidiaba por eso a Leysritt, por no tener que ver una y otra vez el mismo final.

Pero.

Esta vez lo lograría, tenía un plan.

Aun no sabía por qué sufría de esto, de esta muerte continua, de este ciclo sin fin de resurrección antes de la guerra, pero.

Sabía cómo lidiarlo esta vez.

Sella miro sus manos unos instantes.

Abrazando con fuerza a Leysritt de la nada, ella se arrojó contra el otro homúnculo mientras que sonreía a Leysritt, la cual no cambió su expresión.

― Ten por seguro que ganaremos ―el tono alegre de Sella hizo que Leysritt levantara una ceja, pero aquello fue interrumpido por una risita detrás de la puerta de la habitación en la cual ambas criadas se encontraban.

Illya entró con una gran sonrisa mientras que corría hasta ambas, Leysritt y Sella para abrazarlas.

― ¡Es obvio eso! Tengo al sirviente más fuerte de todos, no solo eso, sino que ustedes siempre estarán para ayudar ―Sella miró el rostro sonriente de Illya.

La inocencia, tranquilidad y confianza plasmada en el rostro de la joven.

Sella quedó viendo unos instantes mientras que se agachó para abrazar con fuerza a Illya, haciendo que esta se confunda.

― ¿Sucede algo Sella? ―la voz de Illya fue apacible, como siempre, con ellas, con sus criadas personales, no, con sus hermanas mayores.

Su familia.

Illya amaba a ambas, por lo cual, el comportamiento de Sella poco después de que se había desmayado hace unas semanas no pasó desapercibido.

― Nada ―una respuesta vaga salió de la boca de Sella mientras que Illya sintió como el agarre a su ser se incrementaba. ―Solo estoy feliz de que estés bien, siento…como si hubiera tenido un mal sueño ―Sella habló con calma mientras que se levantaba y miraba a ambas homúnculos frente suyo.

Del cual no puedo salir…

* * *

¿Por qué?

¿Qué estaba mal?

¿Qué hizo que no pudo prever esto?

La sangre cayó al suelo mientras que su estómago era apuñalado por una espada hermosa y fina.

Una de las espadas de Gilgamesh.

Las lágrimas salieron del rostro de Sella.

No quería llorar.

Pero.

Era frustrante ¿Qué hizo mal?

Su brazo voló mientras que la sangre chorreó, otras tres espadas seguidas se incrustaron en su cuerpo mientras que alzó los ojos.

Esos ojos rojos no humanos.

Los ojos de un Dios.

Gilgamesh dio un suspiro de cansancio mientras que caminó hasta donde estaba la sirvienta.

― No puedo creer que me hicieran pisar tierra, no solo eso, sino que me cortaron y me hicieron sangrar, para unos seres tan inferiores, algo como eso normalmente lo consideraría como una ofensa, pero, viéndolas, como lucharon para ocultar, frustrar y mover las cosas para que no las encuentre, solo puedo aplaudir su inútil esfuerzo de evitar lo inevitable ―las lágrimas juntó con los chillidos venían de Sella mientras que Gilgamesh vio como a la mujer le daban arcadas por llorar.

No era por morir que lloraba, Gilgamesh lo reconocía.

Era por no poder haber servido mejor a un rey.

― Si hubieras estado en mi tiempo, fácilmente te haría una de mis concubinas, pero, no estamos en mi reino mortal, por lo cual ―una puerta se formó mientras que Gilgamesh tomó una espada mientras que vio el rostro en lágrimas de la mujer.

Sella lo sabía, lo que vendría ahora.

Una pared rompiéndose con Illya entrando con prisa para evitar sus muertes.

Pero.

Un tajo simple fue lo que pudo vislumbrar Illya y ver como la cabeza de Sella caía.

Illya se quedó allí, viendo la expresión de Sella congelada en su rostro a la hora de morir.

Una de lágrimas pena y agonía pura.

Los labios curvados hacia abajo mientras que las facciones de su rostro se arrugaron al momento de que se congelaron al llorar.

Illya nunca la vio quejarse.

Siempre sonriéndole.

Como una madre más que una hermana.

Cuidándola hasta más no poder.

Hasta que no pudiera más, por lo cual.

No podía soportarlo.

Ver como de la cabeza que rodó hasta sus pies, caían aun lágrimas de las mejillas mientras que la mirada de horror puro estaba marcada en la cabeza de Sella.

Illya miró al hombre frente suyo, el servant rubio mientras que gritó.

Se vengaría, como debía ser.

Por Sella, por todos.

No podría dejar al rubio vivir más tiempo.

* * *

Leysritt estaba aburrida, barriendo la entrada de la mansión, dio un suspiro mientras que se giró y vio a Sella tarareando con tranquilidad mientras que cortaba los arbustos del jardín.

Cerrando los ojos unos momentos un fuerte grito hizo que se diese vuelta rápidamente mientras que veía como sella gritaba.

Cayendo de rodillas, Sella llevó sus manos a su cuello mientras que lo empezó a arañar al momento en que de sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas.

El grito no se detuvo.

Dolía quemaba.

Pero.

¿Qué eran aquellas visiones?

Ha.

Sella lo entendió.

Recordó una vez más.

Había vuelto al bucle.

Antes de que tocara el suelo, Leysritt la tomó en brazos mientras que la preocupación se forzó en su rostro, a pesar de no poder detonar las emociones, aquello fue visible.

El miedo.

* * *

Illya se quedó al lado de la cama de Sella mientras que veía sus manos y cuello.

Las marcas no salieron y las uñas de la mujer estaban rotas al haber arañado como lo hizo por su cuello.

Las vendas estaban presentes en el cuello de Sella mientras que Illya solo podía ver como la mujer estaba inconsciente.

Habían llegado hace poco a Fuyuki, por lo cual, no creía que algo la pudiera haber atrapado en aquel tiempo. Solo.

¿Qué fue lo que hizo que Sella cayera al suelo como lo hizo y gritando con el dolor con el que lo hizo?

* * *

Archer.

Y Archer.

El arquero dorado de la cuarta guerra y el arquero rojo de la quinta.

Sella se quedó sentada en su silla mientras que miraba sus manos.

Las vendas estaban por su cuello y manos.

La ansiedad no había servido en nada de la última muerte.

Parecía que su fortaleza emocional se derrumbó ante su mayor fracaso.

Solo quedaban dos servant y perdió.

Ya no quería continuar.

Levantando los pies sobre la silla, Sella abrazó sus pies mientras que ocultó su rostro en sus rodillas.

No quería intentarlo.

Pero.

Archer de la quinta era su única opción.

Después de verlo tantas veces aprendió a la ultima su verdadera naturaleza y poder.

Le tomó veintiséis intentos en total llegar hasta donde está ahora y recién podía saber qué tipo de servant era el arquero rojo.

No conocía el nombre del servant, pero era obvio algo.

El odio a Gilgamesh, el que Gilgamesh mismo lo llame impostor.

Estaban emparentados o relacionados, al menos eso podría decirse con teorías, pero.

El que el hombre sacara de igual manera armas, espadas, las mismas espadas que la mataron tantas veces.

Debía ser la clave.

Además.

El hombre de rojo nunca iría a Illya, la flecha del ataque al cementerio.

Sella aprendió algo cuando en una ocasión pidió acompañar a Illya.

Comparando las dos fuerzas de fuego mayores que conoció del Archer, fácilmente pudo matar a Illya si hubiera usado su arma de mayor fuerza.

¿Su noble phantasm quizá fuese ese?

No, no tenía sentido teorizar algo de aquel hombre.

No después de lo turbio que era al final.

De todas las guerras.

Al menos veinte fueron como el planeo al parecer.

Aterrador.

Ese nivel de planeación, ese nivel de antelación, aquello fue lo que Sella aprendió a la fuerza.

Que todos parecían ser los que tiraban las cuerdas, pero.

El verdadero titiritero era el arquero rojo.

Nunca murió a la mitad de la guerra como ella siempre escuchó, no, en la última oportunidad pudo verlo. Vivo a pesar de que se suponía que estaba eliminado y comparando los resultados anteriores.

Sella entendió.

Que aquel servant de rojo era el diablo mismo.

No solo eso, sino que quizá el no fuera por Illya.

Pero.

Eso no significaba que no dejara que las cosas fueran para terminarla.

Apretando su puño con fuerza.

Sella cerró los ojos mientras que se tranquilizó, no quería volver a ver el rostro de Gilgamesh o el hipócrita de Shirou, nunca, logró salvar a Illya a pesar de tantas promesas, pero.

Ahora tenía un plan, o, mejor dicho, el arquero rojo tenía un plan.

Y ella pensaba estar dentro.

Después de todo, era el comienzo de la guerra, si la mataba cuando le mencione lo poco que pudo averiguar del hombre.

Entonces no importaría volver del comienzo con otro enfoque.

Pero…

Otro fracaso como el anterior.

No lo soportaría.

* * *

Archer lo sintió aquella presencia desde fuera de la mansión, parándose en el techo, se preparó y vio de quien se trataba.

Curioso.

Una mujer sentada en una banca en el parque frente a la mansión, y se sentía…

Como si lo estuviera llamando.

Bajando la capucha que había tenido puesta la mujer.

Los ojos de Archer se abrieron.

Una camisa amarilla que se ceñía a la figura de la mujer, una falda marrón amplía junto con zapatos simples para la comodidad.

La sonrisa en el rostro se borró mientras que se puso serio.

Aquello no era bueno.

Después de todo.

¿Qué hacía ella buscando a Rin?

No importaba, se encargaría de esto él mismo.

No creyó que Illya la enviase para morir, no con lo importante que siempre fue.

Archer saltó mientras que iba en dirección a Sella.

* * *

¿Qué hacer?

¿No la mataría simplemente por aparecer?

Sella se mordió el labio mientras que esperó al servant, era obvio que sintió su llamada, pero, solo esperaba que Tohsaka no lo hubiera hecho.

― ¿Valiente o idiota? ―allí estaba esa voz que Sella empezó a odiar ahora.

La voz del diablo.

― Archer, no, señor…Counter Guradian ―la sonrisa de complacencia y burla de Archer se esfumó.

Para Sella fue instantáneo, como ella ya no estaba en el banco frente a la mansión.

No, ahora estaba contra una pared en un callejón mientras que el hombre frente a ella no estaba en su ropa de servant, sino en un traje negro y abrigo rojo.

― Si no quieres que te borre junto con Illya y la maldita ciudad, dime, de donde sabes lo que soy ―las piernas de Sella temblaron mientras que vio la mirada del hombre.

Los ojos inyectados en sangre denotando las venas de estos, mientras que la miraban con odio puro, no solo eso, sino que el agarre que le hizo sobre sus manos, las cuales habían terminado sobre su cabeza siendo sujetadas por el hombre, se intensifico.

Sella, no esperó que aquello fuese un tema delicado de tratar, al menos no tanto.

Un golpe en su vientre hizo que todo el aire saliera mientras que su consciencia se fue.

Si.

No fue buena idea hablar tan directamente de esto.

* * *

Archer estaba preocupado.

Tanto, que no pudo quedarse tranquilo o volver donde Rin.

No podía, no sin tener respuestas.

Si alguien como la sirvienta sabía de su estado, entonces.

Era obvio suponer que Illya lo sabía.

El reloj se movió mientras que vio la hora pasar.

Estaba parado frente a una Sella amarrada a una Silla, esperando su despertar.

La habitación de hotel fue más fácil de obtener de lo que pensó.

Al parecer, si uno sonreía alegre mientras que cargaba a una mujer inconsciente no levantaba la sospecha de nadie…

¿Qué tan mal estaban las cosas?

Llevando una mano hacia el rostro de Sella notó los signos, estaba despertando la mujer.

Quizá Rin fuera importante por ser su maestro.

Pero no ahora, no cuando algo más perjudicial que perder un maestro se denotó.

Si alguien sabía de sus habilidades, era demasiado simple dejarlo fuera entonces.

― ¿De dónde lo aprendiste? ―Sella abrió los ojos mientras que vio a Archer mirándola con fuerza, sujetando el cabello de la mujer, Archer la levantó junto con la silla.

Una mueca de dolor se formó en el rostro de Sella mientras que la presión a su cabeza llegaba.

― ¿Crees que esto es un juego? ―una espada salió de la nada clavándose en el muslo de la peli blanca, el grito de Sella no se esperó mientras que la espada entró.

― …he…vuelto…de otra línea ―Sella apenas pudo mencionarlo al sentir como el hombre jugueteo con la espada en el muslo, moviendo hacia los lados provocando daño.

La espada desapareció mientras que vio como Archer se quedó quieto.

Llevando una mano a su rostro pudo escuchar al hombre maldecir sobre algo.

― ¿Alaya quizá? ―la pregunta de Archer hizo que la ceja en confusión de Sella se alzase.

― ¿Alaya? ― ¿El colectivo humano? Aquello fue sin sentido por unos instantes para Sella.

― Tu ¿Sabes que soy un Counter Guardian, pero no quien es Alaya? ―la pregunta de Archer la tomó de sorpresa, ahora, el mismo Archer estaba confundido. ― ¿Le dijiste a alguien más sobre esto? ―Sella pudo ver como el hombre frente a ella se lamio los labios mientras que tragaba en preocupación.

― No…de hecho, nadie lo sabe ¿No te tomaste muy calmado lo de que soy de otra línea? ―la duda de Sella solo hizo que el hombre estallara en risa.

Aquello la perturbó.

― ¿Tu sabes lo que hace un Counter Guardian? ―la pregunta de Archer fue burlona, pero.

Tan gélida.

Sella tragó, el mido llegó, aquella sensación.

Era de muerte.

― ¿Velan…por la humanidad?... ―la risa de Archer se prendió otra vez mientras que se apoyó en sus rodillas al momento en que la risa cobró incluso más fuerza.

Archer, hacía tiempo no se reía, no, no recodaba si alguna vez incluso cuando fue Shirou pudo reírse, así como lo hizo ahora.

¿Velar por la humanidad?

Aquel simple pensamiento le hizo reír incluso más fuerte.

Pero quería llorar por la perspectiva que tenían los demás de los Counter Guradian.

Tan…

Pura…

Miró a la mujer frente suyo mientras que se inclinó hacia adelante.

Sella pudo distinguir algo del rostro del hombre.

La carencia total de sentimiento al verla.

― Si solo tú eres el problema no veo por qué dejarte vivir ―la voz de Archer, la que Sella siempre recordó, fue simple.

Risueña, tranquila, algo altanera.

Pero.

Nunca con odio o frialdad.

― So… ¡Alto! ¡Vine para hablar! ―La voz de Sella hizo que el hombre se deje de mover, para verla fijamente.

Esta era la forma de decir de Archer de.

Te escucho.

― Quiero que me ayudes…―Sella tragó mientras que una espada se incrustó en el respaldo de la silla en la que estaba, solo para ver como el hombre estaba parado frente suyo con el brazo extendido y aquella espada blanca en mano.

― ¿Por qué debería? ―la voz de Archer no cedió en ningún momento, a pesar del interés que tuvo.

Sella cerró los ojos.

Pensó, y pensó, sabía lo que tenía que decir, pero no las magnitudes de su mentira.

Pero era todo o nada.

― Libertad…―aquel simple susurro vino de Sella.

La silla junto con su pesó cayó al suelo mientras que esta caía de costado.

Una espada salió en la espalda de la mujer mientras que vio con tristeza más que otra cosa el ser asesinada.

Bueno, eso debía ser otro intento.

La espada bajo cortando de un tajo las cuerdas que la sujetaban.

― Tu…si sabes que soy un Counter Guardian y que quiero mi libertad…entonces…ya sabes que quiero a Shirou Emiya en bandeja de plata ―A Sella no podía importarle menos Shirou.

No después de todas las promesas vacías, a ella y a Illya.

Aliados.

Su ideal era erróneo.

Sella asintió con la cabeza mientras que vio la sonrisa del hombre.

Algo dentro de ella se paralizó mientras que vio como una espada caía sobre su cuello.

― Eso fue por mi ayuda, ahora ¿Qué me vas a dar para que no te mate simplemente? ―Sella se quedó con los ojos abiertos en el suelo.

¿Qué podía ofrecer?

…

― mi…―lo poco que podría decir que era suyo.

Lo que casi no quedaba, pero, aun así, se aferraba a la idea de que era suyo.

― ¿Mmm? ―la voz del hombre fue un gruñido mientras que Sella se mordió el labio mientras que se giró para quedar boca abajo.

― Mi cuerpo…es lo único que tengo ―un héroe…

Nunca aceptaría algo como eso como pago por ayudar.

Un héroe podría decir que aquello era demás.

Pero.

Archer no era tu héroe promedio.

Estaba enojado por tener que tratar el tema.

Bueno.

Y viendo a la sirvienta, no se miraba mal en nada.

Ahora que lo pensó nunca si quiera pudo conocerlas.

No importaba.

Ahora.

Era mejor que nada.

― Bueno, realmente esperó que seas de utilidad ―los ojos de Sella se abrieron mientras que escuchó la ropa del hombre caer al suelo, el abrigo negro caía mientras que Sella alzó la vista.

La sonrisa del hombre…de complacencia…realmente ella no esperó que aceptase algo…tan bajo…

Pero no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

Lo primero que sintió cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos fue dolor.

Su entrepierna dolía, era obvio eso, fue su primera vez, al menos, estaba agradecida que de la hubieran hecho correctamente con todas las partes, si no.

Ese bastardo podría haberla roto.

Hablando del bastardo.

Archer estaba viendo por la ventana con tranquilidad, una única dirección.

La mansión de los Tohsaka.

¿Desde esta distancia podría ver enserio todo lo que ocurría?

Sentándose en la cama del hotel, sintió como su pierna dolía.

Cierto.

La herida de un comienzo, cuando la apuñalo.

…

¿He?

― La cure, no importa, de ahora en adelante, no respondes solo a la maestra de berserker, respondes a mí ―sin darse la vuelta, Archer se puso de pie mientras que se giraba lentamente hasta llegar a su posición.

Para Archer.

Fue divertido.

En su tiempo en vida, esto era una moneda de cambio también, no es como si fuera un problema, o que la moral le dijese que estaba mal, él había perdido aquello desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pero.

Era deleitante más que molesto.

El como la criada de Illya podría ser útil.

De esta forma si, por qué en sus planes.

Iba a dejar y cuidar a Illya como prometió.

Pero no significaba que cuidaría de la mujer o de berserker.

Divertido.

Quizá. Su única forma de salir de su situación estaba frente suyo, pero se quedó a jugar con un homúnculo.

Quizá la sangre de cuando lo colgaron recién estaba bajando.

La tela moviéndose, indico a Sella poniéndose de pie, con la frazada de la cama como única forma de taparse.

Los ojos estaban rojos mientras que había marcas de mordidas en muchos lugares.

Archer le gustó lo que vio.

Una mujer que ya no sabía cómo arreglar lo que hacía, alguien que simplemente quería terminarlo todo ya.

Eran similares.

― ¿Cuántas veces van? Porque es obvio, al menos para mí, que no es tu primer reinicio, no si sabes tanto de mi ―la voz de Archer hizo que un estremecimiento de Sella llegase, haciendo que la sabana cayera al suelo mientras que ella se quedó desnuda frente al hombre.

Ahora.

¿Qué decir?

― No sé exactamente… ¿Por los veinte o treinta? ―la voz de la mujer fue con duda en todas las silabas que dio.

Miedo.

Para Sella.

Diversión para Archer.

― Es curioso ¿Por qué no fuiste por el maestro de Saber? O quizá ¿Fuiste, pero no pudo cumplir nada? ―Sella tragó su odio al momento en recordar aquello de Shirou.

Palabras sin poder no eran más que simples contratos firmados al aire.

No existían.

Caminando hasta ponerse frente a Sella.

El Archer rojo se quedó frente a ella mirándola de arriba abajo.

Agachándose para recoger la sabana, sintió como una mano se posó sobre su ante brazo deteniéndola.

― Vas a colaborar, en un punto, si sabes lo que va a pasar sabrás que planeo quedarme sin master ¿Me equivoco? ―la pregunta de Archer vino con fuerza aplicada en su brazo.

Apretando los dientes, y dejándose caer de rodillas, Sella vio al hombre de frente.

¿No se suponía que un héroe por el grial debía ser bueno, honesto, amable, apacible, lento en cólera y rico en piedad?

¿Por qué el hombre era tan diferente?

Si subió al tronó de héroes entonces debió haber hecho algo, algo lo cual todos recuerdan de manera correcta.

¿No eran aquellos Counter Guradian los buenas que cuidaban de las civilizaciones?

― Yo…estoy a tu disposición…―no es que fuese duro decir aquello, no importaba nada.

No si podía terminar con el ciclo y hacer que Illya gane o al menos viva.

Alzándola del brazo de un tirón, Sella sintió como cayó en algo blando.

La cama del hotel.

Las manos del hombre la volvieron a recorrer mientras que bajan a su zona intima.

― En un sentido de la palabra…eres mía ―Sella no esperó mucho del hombre frente a ella.

Pero esto.

Parecía más un violador que un héroe.

…aunque ella misma le dio el consentimiento…

* * *

Archer regresó, feliz por así decir.

Al menos eso era lo que podría rescatar Rin. Debido al hecho de que, desde la invocación, el que su servant se encontrase relajado y eso sumado con la paranoia extrema que la cual lo seguía siempre.

No era algo lo cual pudiera desaparecer de la noche a la mañana.

Y mucho menos en unas horas como lo hizo ese diablo de rojo.

Solo ¿No había invocado al satán de verdad en alguna forma?

Realmente…era importante…

― Tu, que demonios te fuiste a hacer infeliz ―no fue una pregunta de Rin, no, fue una exigencia de parte suya hacia su servant.

― Salí a explorar y divertirme un poco ―la sonrisa arrogante del arquero solo hizo que los nervios de la joven de coletas estallaran.

Pateando la pierna del hombre, sintió un dolor terrible en la punta de sus dedos del pie.

Acurrucándose por su pierna, Rin maldijo en voz baja al hombre frente a ella.

Ese bastardo astuto.

¿Por qué estaba tan feliz que incluso le contesto?

* * *

Sella se vistió adecuadamente, se preparó adecuadamente, se bañó correctamente.

Y compró esa bufanda de manera correcta.

Tragó mientras que volvía la mansión, no era esto lo que previo al momento en que busco la ayuda del titiritero de la guerra, pero no importaba.

El que Illya ganase era lo importante.

…

Al menos eso era lo que se repetía continuamente.

Aceptar que ella ya no quería más.

Que lo hacía para sí misma.

Deteniendo su andar se quedó mirando la barrera frente suyo.

Sella se quedó con los ojos abiertos.

La realización llegó.

¿Todo este tiempo había luchado por Illya verdad?

Llevando una mano hacia su pecho, lo pensó.

Todo fue para asegurar la victoria de Illya, todo fue para poder permitir que ella pudiera seguir adelante.

…

Entonces.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa incomodidad al recordar las palabras del hombre mientras que la follaba?

Que no hay una línea entre el egoísmo y el altruismo.

Cerrando los ojos respiró hondo mientras que alzo su cabeza al cielo.

Sintió la luz golpear sus ojos mientras que recordó todo lo que hizo por Illya.

No había forma de que ella fuera alguien que solo pensase en su bien.

No.

No después de lo que hizo por el bien de ella.

No había forma de que alguna parte de su ser fuera en contra de ella solo para asegurarse a ella misma.

* * *

La guerra fue como siempre.

Los días siguientes, los acontecimientos de siempre llegaron, Caster a la cual todos llamaban la planeadora de la guerra juntó con el sacerdote y principalmente Gilgamesh.

Estaban comiendo de la mano del mismo bastardo de siempre, era aterrador.

Las cosas si bien fueron ciertamente igual, aún estaba el punto en el cual las cosas se torcían, las cuales todas fueron hechas por el arquero rojo.

Caster pensando que tenía el control de todo, Gilgamesh creyendo que él podría aparecer sin problemas.

y el sacerdote que pensaba que podría matar a Shirou Emiya cuando quisiese.

Todos.

Siendo monitoreados y dirigidos por el mismo de siempre.

― Eres…―la voz de Sella sonó cansada mientras que se dejaba caer sobre el pecho del hombre, sus cuerpos desnudos denotaban sus acciones.

¿Realmente estaba teniendo sexo con un servant?

Sella no pensaba más que la situación pudiera ser más ilógica.

― ¿Soy? ―la sonrisa de mierda de siempre del bastardo de rojo, Sella infló sus cachetes mientras que golpeo el pecho del hombre.

― Eres asqueroso ―no era aquello lo que iba a decir, pero Sella se enojó, por lo cual aquello fue lo salió.

― ¿Lo dice la persona que hace unos segundos pedía más? ―otro golpe al cuerpo del hombre.

Una risa petulante fue la señal para Sella de decir que ya no había caso discutir con el hombre.

Realmente.

Se notaba que estaba de su lado.

A estas alturas.

Illya había tenido algunos encuentros menores con el maestro de Rider, no solo eso, sino que hubo choques, ahora, estaba más lejos que nunca del maestro de Saber y aun no se había encontrado con el maestro de Archer.

Todo lo contrario de las situaciones normales.

Solo…

¿Qué demonios hacia ese bastardo?

Un gemido vino mientras que Sella sintió como cambiaron de posición, siendo ella ahora debajo del hombre, mientras que Archer le sonreía.

― Ahora, no hagas esa cara, el escenario se está preparando correctamente, por lo cual, solo queda esperar un poco más, tendrás tu grial ―otro gemido vino de parte de Sella, Archer empezó a moverse.

Para el hombre, algo como el sexo, nunca fue algo que pudiera llamar prioridad o algo así, pero.

Ese homúnculo realmente…

Esas expresiones.

Las reacciones.

Eran tan…

Mordiendo el cuello de Sella, sintió como la mujer se contrajo ante aquella acción, solo para que Archer sonriera más.

Amaba esas expresiones de ella.

Ho, realmente disfrutaba jugar por ella.

Pasando los brazos por la espalda de la mujer la levantó, hizo que ella se sentase sobre él, mientras que seguía moviéndose.

Sella desde la segunda vez que tuvo que pasar por esto. Decidió que era mejor dejar de intentar contenerse.

Después de todo.

No tenía sentido si quiera intentarlo.

Cruzando las piernas en la espalda del hombre para asegurar su lugar, Sella abrazo con fuerza por el cuello al hombre.

El pagarse a ese sujeto de esta manera.

No estaba del todo mal.

No la golpeaba, no le gritaba, solo era disfrutar.

Bueno, quizá, el hombre fuera un poco abusivo en cuanto al tiempo en el cual se dedicaba a estar por ella, a pesar de que estaba por irse mentalmente, el hombre esperaba hasta la última gota de resistencia de Sella.

Para Archer, no es que fuera gustoso.

Era adictivo.

Una pena que una vez que termine consigo mismo, ya no podría disfrutar de la mujer.

No era buena en esto…pero…Sella tenía ese algo…

* * *

― ¿Debo preocuparme de que vayas normalmente a ser follada en plena guerra? ―Sella sintió como la vena de su frente se hinchaba mientras que se dio la vuelta.

Leysritt como siempre observando con un rostro en plano.

Pero.

Era obvio que estaba riéndose a muerte por dentro.

― Tu…―Sella iba a empezar mientras que vio la palma de Leysritt frente a ella.

― ¿Es tan bueno que vuelves siempre por más? Me sorprende que de entre nosotras tu fueras la lujuriosa por-―deteniendo un golpe, luego otro, seguido de una sucesión, Leysritt vio como el sonrojo en el rostro de Sella era grande.

Sella frunció el ceño mientras que se alejó.

Leysritt mentiría si dijera que no tenía curiosidad de la persona que logró que Sella actuase tan…humana, bueno, importaba mucho ahora.

* * *

Illya y Shirou estaban de pie, parados, aceptando la alianza temporal luego de haber superado lo que parecía algo que la muerte del pelirrojo era inminente.

Aquello no importó de igual manera.

Sella solo tenía que esperar, y mencionarle a Archer, el camino y cuando estaría libre el idiota de cabello rojo.

Dando un suspiro esperó que la puerta frente suyo se abriese.

Illya entró con una sonrisa, Sella le devolvió aquel gesto mientras que le indicaba que pasase.

Era raro, a pesar de la situación, no tenía su uniforme normal de sirvienta.

Era aquella camisa amarilla, falda amplia, solo que, en vez de zapatos, tenía unas pantuflas.

Illya no dijo nada cuando vio por primera vez así a Sella, de alguna forma.

Le gustó.

Aquello le resultó más cómodo de lo normal.

Sonriendo mientras que seguía Sella, Illya tarareó, detrás de ella, su hermano venia caminando con calma, viendo los alrededores con asombró.

Una suave risa vino de Illya mientras que vio Shirou contemplarlo todo como un niño.

Era divertido en un sentido de la palabra.

Sella se detuvo mientras que abría la puerta del comedor de la mansión con gentileza, aquello era nuevo para Illya.

El cómo Sella ahora estaba menos estresada, como la cuidaba más, como, no era el simple.

"¿Qué quiere?"

Si no, una ligera conversación, unas preguntas más indirectas, simples cosas.

Que ilusionaron a Illya ante la actitud que tenía Sella.

Por fin dejaba de actuar como sirvienta o ser inferior.

Para ser solo alguien con la cual trabajaba.

El reloj grande de la habitación marcó la hora, las doce del mediodía.

…

Sella se quedó parado mientras que cerró los ojos.

Las doce del mediodía, en el momento en el cual Shirou llegaba a la mansión.

Era cuando el sirvo de oro aparecía.

No era un patrón.

Era un destino.

No importase la fecha o los cambios, una vez que Shirou tocaba la mansión, el bastardo llegaría.

Los planes ya estaban listos.

Archer desaparecido.

Caster fuera.

Rider muerta.

Assassin fuera.

Berserker con Illya.

Lancer en la iglesia.

Y Saber si bien presente.

No tenía casi fuerza.

Solo quedaba esperar.

Gilgamesh llegaría, e intentaría matar a Illya y a todos los presentes.

El heredero de los Matou, vendría un poco antes para ofrecer la alianza con Illya.

La cual terminaría en el rechazo.

* * *

Caminando fuera de la mansión luego de servir el té, Sella llegó afuera.

Donde pudo sentirlo.

Él llegaba. El arquero de oro junto con el heredero Matou.

Ya no importaba nada.

Moriría ahora.

Pero era algo lo cual estaba preparada.

Por eso no se dignó si quiera en prepararse para pelear.

No importaba que hiciera.

No resultaría.

No después de tantos intentos, ya tenía en mente que pasaría.

Acomodando su cabello en la cola de caballo que caía sobre su hombro, Sella tarareó con tranquilidad. Tomó una escoba que se encontraba cerca para luego empezar a barrer.

Archer ahora tenía que encargarse del resto.

De Illya, de asegurar la victoria. El hombre le informó, que debía ocultarse, que el también no aparecería hasta último momento.

Pero no importaba.

Casi era para llorar.

Sella sonrió mientras que vio como la luz del día aún estaba presente a sus ojos.

Barriendo con calma mientras que sentía aun la brisa del viento, el olor de las flores en el ambiente.

El portón de la mansión se abrió.

Sella se dio vuelta mientras que miró al heredero Matou, más después de una simple reverencia, siguió con lo mismo.

Barrer.

Sella pudo sentirlo cuando despertó hoy.

Como si algo se hubiera levantado de sus hombros.

No era una carga invisible, no, tampoco era pesar.

Era como si el ciclo que tenía que repetir se hubiera cumplido.

Llevando una mano a su rostro, tapó una pequeña risa mientras que miró nuevamente al Matou recién llegado.

* * *

Shinji esperó e todo cuando entró en la mansión de los Einzbern.

Pero.

Aquel homúnculo, no estaba vestido como esperó, no, era una figura grácil, fina por así decir, la cual parecía no notarlo hasta que le dio una suave reverencia.

Siguió barriendo unos momentos más de donde iba a llegar, hasta que dejó aquello luego de dar una pequeña risa.

Hermosa.

La quería.

La sonrisa torcida de Shinji se ensanchó mientras que vio a la mujer inclinarse frente suyo.

Ho, ya sabía que pedir una vez que la alianza se pusiera en marcha.

― Supongo que has venido para aliarte ¿Me equivoco? ―la pregunta de Sella fue pausada, amable por no decir menos.

Alguien como ese sujeto frente a ella.

No merecía nada.

No después de que aquel bastardo, en una de las oportunidades, la había violado antes de que la asesinaran.

La ira estaba dentro de ella, no iba a dejar que esa cosa la toque, prefería morir ya antes que eso.

Morir.

¿Por qué estuvo de acuerdo en dejarse matar?

Podría haberse cuidado, y quedarse en la mansión, donde sabía que iban a huir, tanto Illya como Leysritt, y Shirou también.

Pero eso no importa.

¿Por qué decidió quedarse?

Ya podía sentirlo, como la mansión estaba siendo evacuada.

Una sonrisa llegó al rostro de Sella.

No entendió.

Todo parecía tan perfecto hasta hace unos instantes.

Entonces.

¿Por qué ahora se estaba cuestionando sobre de lo que estaba bien o que estaba mal en su accionar?

No debía dudar.

Llevando disimuladamente una mano a su pecho, sella sintió como su corazón era apretado.

Lo sintió, estaba liberada del maldito bucle, no tenía nada con lo cual poder decir aquello, pero, podía sentirlo.

La opresión.

Como supuso.

La respuesta para salir era asegurar la victoria de Illya.

Sella trabajó en aquello desde hace mucho, mucho, demasiadas vueltas la dejaron mareadas con el tiempo.

Pero no importaba.

No debía importarle, mejor dicho.

― Ah, veo que seguro fuiste indicada para recibirme cuando llegue, como se esperaba la maestra de berserker, entendió los beneficios de mi alianza, entonteces ―dando unos pasos hasta quedarse frente a Sella.

La respiración de Shinji se incrementó, su ritmo cardíaco igual.

Era.

Esa mujer iba a ser follada por él.

Romperla, hacer que no pueda hacer nada más que disfrutar y que no se revele.

Necesitaba otra Sakura.

― Me temo, que no es así, de hecho ―fue instantáneo, Shinji no vio de donde, tampoco pudo notar cuando, pero, agradecía que el haber levantado sus brazos con esfuerzo ayudase a detener aquella daga que iba a ir directo a su pecho.

Apretando con fuerza la empuñadura juntó con las manos de la mujer, Shinji intentó detener el avance.

Era difícil para el adolescente.

Eso hasta que una espada vino volando hasta Sella.

La cual.

Para sorpresa del responsable.

Saltó a un lado, evitando perder el brazo de paso.

Sella sabía lo venía.

Su muerte.

Solo…

¿Por qué se quedó?

― ¡Tu maldita perra! ―la voz de Shinji fue fuerte mientras que corrió hacia atrás.

Una figura dorada se alzó sobre el tejado de la mansión mientras que Sella sintió aún más pesar.

Solo.

No estaba bien para ella.

…

…

…

¿Segura que había terminado con los bucles?

― A pesar de que pudiste esquivar aquel ataque aún se puede sentir el horro, no terror que siento de ti, bueno es de comprenderse, parece que entiendes la grandeza de lo que tienes delante ―aquella voz.

Morir.

Por Illya…

No había necesidad de morir.

No quería morir.

Sella apretó los dientes.

El aura de paz y tranquilidad, la realización por lo que logró estaba muerta.

Como ella si no salía de aquella situación pronto.

Miedo.

Aquel sentimiento primitivo la lleno de la nada.

No había sentido esto antes.

Pero.

Las dudas.

El por qué.

Ayudar a Illya.

No.

Egoísmo por querer ser mártir.

¿Tampoco?

Entonces.

¿Qué era?

Una lanza voló a su lado mientras que la esquivo como pudo.

Esto no era lo que Sella planeó.

Una de las pantuflas cayó en algún lado mientras que un corte limpio en su muslo fue presente.

Sella lo sabía.

No iba a poder esquivar otro disparo.

El sonido del metal siendo disparado fue lo que escuchó mientras que las lágrimas se habían formado en su rostro.

Ella al final.

No quería.

Morir.

La sangre cayó sin control del lugar mientras que los ojos se iban a la parte atrás de la cabeza al haber sido golpeada esta por aquel trozo de acero.

Pasando de lado a lado de la cabeza.

Gilgamesh cayó al suelo mientras que iba siendo consumido.

Los ojos de Sella se quedaron dónde estaba aquel siervo de capa roja.

¿No se suponía que iba a esperar y matar a Shirou?

¿Por qué apareció?

La sangre sobre ella.

No era de Gilgamesh ni suya…

Girando el cuello. Lo vio.

Girando la cabeza otra vez para no ver lo que pasaba, tragó, Sella no se esperó aquello.

Aquel montón de pedazos tirados en el suelo.

Shinji no pudo ni saber cuándo fue asesinado.

Sella estaba feliz en parte, confundida en otra y alegre de ver al siervo rojo.

Dando un saltó hasta estar frente al homúnculo, Archer sintió como la mujer no dudo en abrazar su pierna mientras que vio como ella temblaba.

― Morir, curioso, yo no te dije que podrías morir, después de todo…―alzando a la mujer Archer invocó algo que solo él podría sacar, algo lo cual podría considerar su única arma copiada en perfección.

Arma

No, no era el termino adecuado.

Avalon hizo presencia mientras que la herida de Sella se cerró.

― Tu eres mía ahora ―

* * *

Dar por sentado que aún seguía en la guerra, no fue lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir.

Pero ya no importaba.

Archer cargaba con cuidado a Sella mientras que llegaba en el mismo lugar.

El mismo hotel.

La mujer de siempre atendiendo viendo como Sella estaba apegada con miedo al hombre.

Este solo pudo decir que había pasado algo mientras que ella estaba fuera.

No importó mucho.

No, aquello era irrelevante.

Lo que importaba era su estupidez al haber salido a la luz y mostrarse.

Se suponía que tenía que matar a Shirou, ahora.

Con la protección de berserker y saber sería imposible.

Al menos.

Pudo sentir que como Lancer estaba fuera.

Su tiempo llegaba.

Illya iba a ganar.

Solo quedaba Arturia. Archer era más que consiente que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Al menos.

Iba a asegurarse de que la mujer este fuera de lo demás.

Cerrando los ojos, Archer aún no entendía.

Por que comprometió la situación perfecta.

Por algo como Sella.

Un simple saco que usaba para divertirse.

…

No, no había forma de que hubiera tomado gusto por alguien.

No después de todo lo que pasó, no después de todo el tiempo que invirtió.

…

Solo…

…

¿Por qué?

Archer lo sabía luego de ver tanto a este Shirou.

No tenía la mínima probabilidad de que se convierta en él en un futuro.

…

Dando un suspiro vio a la mujer acostada en la cama.

En las manos de Sella había una botella de agua mientras que la había estado observando por un tiempo.

Sella no esperó nada, como si el agua pudiera decirle que pasaba.

La cobardía no la comprendió.

El miedo al bucle, se había ido reemplazado por un sentimiento de deseo de que no muriera.

Ella había muerto antes.

Muchas veces.

Entonces.

Miedo…

Quizá fuese eso, no, el deseo de vivir era por algo.

― Tu… ¿Estas bien? ―la voz del hombre fue tranquila mientras que vio como Sella alzaba el rostro con miedo.

Dejando caer la botella de agua mojándose, abrazo al hombre con preocupación.

De que la dejasen.

De que desapareciera.

De que ella misma se fuera.

¿Ella estaba viva?

Tomando la cabeza de la mujer, acaricio el cabello de esta con tranquilidad mientras que los breves sollozos de Sella vinieron.

Archer sintió duda.

Lo único que no podría matar hasta el momento era a Illya.

Pero.

¿Qué era aquel sentimiento cuando Sella estaba frente a él?

Ganar la guerra.

No necesitaba matar a nadie.

y…

No.

El grial corrupto no cumpliría ningún deseo.

Shirou ya lo sabía, Rin ya lo sabía.

No quedaba nada.

El desaparecería dentro de poco.

Dejando a Sella.

…

…

¿Por qué le preocupaba aquello?

Tomando la ropa mojada de la mujer, poco a poco empezó a quitársela, Sella se dejó.

El cálido sentimiento.

La tranquilidad de las manos del hombre.

Era mejor de todo lo que sintió a lo largo de su creación.

Solo…

Deseaba.

Que esto…durase…un poco…

* * *

El desierto de siempre. La pila de espadas de siempre.

Las tumbas de siempre.

Archer estaba sentado bajó el árbol seco del lugar mientras que veía la pila inmensa de espadas.

― ¿Fue divertido manipular a alguien así? ―la pregunta de Archer fue dirigía a nadie.

Eso hasta que una mujer de figura casi etérea apareció.

Abrazando al hombre por la espalda.

― Yo no soy el que dejó a la pobre sola, sin nada más, la abandonó y dejó que se suicide al no tener más en quien confiar ―Archer no tenía expresión en su rostro mientras que las palabras de Alaya salían.

No hubo respuestas de Archer mientras que vio a la mujer.

Cientos de espadas cayeron, incrustándose en la figura etérea.

Tanto como en él.

― Ya, ella volvió al ciclo de muerte normal, ya no está en ese bucle, curioso ¿Enojado? ¿Quizá quisieras…? ―el aroma.

La figura de Sella era presente.

Solo una forma que Alaya tomó para poder hablar con él.

Apretó los dientes.

No era amor en si lo que pudiese llamar lo que sintió por aquel homúnculo.

Pero.

Unas manos se posaron en la garganta de Alaya, los ojos de Archer juntó con su mirada estaban teñida de furia mientras que veía como ahorcaba a Alaya en la misma apariencia que Sella.

Tirando al suelo a Alaya.

Rompió la falda larga de Sella mientras que la mujer sonreía.

Un sonrojo llegaba mientras que una sonrisa de placer máximo venia.

― Esto es lo que siempre busque…mi guardián…―abrazando al hombre por el cuello.

Alaya sintió como era violada, penetrada sin descanso.

Como siempre quiso, buscó e incito al hombre.

Después de haberlo roto.

Reformado.

…

Esto.

Un gemido llegó mientras que la mujer levantó las piernas y se apretaba más contra el hombre.

Su guardián.

El espíritu Emiya.

No había nadie como él.

Ninguno que le diera tanto placer solo observar.

Y siendo usada así por el hombre en aquella apariencia.

…

A Emiya no podía importarle menos Alaya.

Pero.

La sensación adictiva.

Era el cuerpo de Sella.

Las reacciones de Sella.

La mirada de Sella.

Los gemidos.

Los delirios.

…

Todo...

...Era Sella...

* * *

― ¿Sella? ―abriendo los ojos la mujer vio con cansancio a Leysritt.

Dando un bostezo se puso de pie mientras que se estiró un poco.

Sella estaba tranquila.

Hoy Miyu iba a desayudar con ellos, juntos.

Una risa llegó en ella al recordar que le pidió aquella comida en específico para hoy.

Caminando hasta el baño, llegó frente al espejo.

Tenía que terminar todo, antes de que Illya y Kuro empezaran con su pelea normal.

Un ruido raro le llamó su atención, girando rápidamente su cabeza hacia abajo.

Lo vio.

Una carta caer a su lado.

Agachándose con intriga la recogió.

Fue raro.

― ¿Archer? ―leyendo el nombre de la carta Sella levantó una ceja.

* * *

Alaya sonrió mientras que veía a su guardián desaparecer.

Dejándola a ella sola en aquel paramo.

Retomando la respiración.

Vio los engranajes mientras que pensó en el hombre.

Llevando sus manos a las mejillas, lo recodó, aquello iba a quedarse en su memoria por siempre.

Pero no importaba, por ahora.

Iba a dejarlo estar con esa cosa.

Después de todo.

Tener al hombre tan a su merced hasta podría llegar a ser aburrido.

* * *

**Ahora si ya no sé que me fume.**

**¿Archer Emiya y Sella? No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo podría ser si esto fuera desarrollado en otras circunstancias.**

**Curioso.**

**¿Quién creyó que iba a dejarlos separados al final?**

**¿Les gustó? Espero leer sus opiniones.**

**Bueno esa era la idea.**

**Pero bueno.**

**Cosas de Alaya.**

**Rey de picas fuera.**


End file.
